dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Korin Student
There is only one martial arts master on earth greater than Master Roshi. The Senbyo, Korin. This mysterious immortal cat deity has taught many students to surpass even roshi's lessons. Only Humans may select this path Path Features: Breath Reading(Level 11): Your training under korin has taught you to anticipate your opponents actions by reading their breathing. Your reaction is increased by 2 against melee attacks. Flying Nimbus(Level 15): Korin has granted you your own nimbus cloud, a ridable cloud with a move speed of flight 30. This nimbus cloud is not effected by gravity effects, can not be slowed, and can not be destroyed, but while riding you can not make charge attacks. Power pole (Level 19): Korin has given you a power pole. You gain a staff with 2 levels of the elongated property. Korin Student Powers Level 11 At-Will powers Pounce You leap towards a foe, attempting to attack and then retreat At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your dexterity is higher than your opponent, you may return to your original square. Claw Swipe You make a clawed swipe at an enemy, much like a cat would. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. This attack ignores 2 points of DR Level 11 Encounter powers Senbyo Lance You fire a strange beam from your hand. Only the outline of the attack can be seen. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction-2 Hit: 3K + spirit damage. Soaring Kick You sail through the air feet first, striking a distant target before landing. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + Strength damage and the target falls prone. Level 14 Utility Powers Senzu bean! You pop an emergency senzu bean. Daily ✦ Healing Standard Action Personal Effect: You eat a senzu bean given to you by Korin. You may spend a healing surge and gain an additional amount of hit points equal to your level. Any negative effects end immediately. You can only use this once per day. This bean is not an actual physical item, and as such can not be given to allies living or dead. Cat counter You perform a spinning step out of the way of an enemy, striking them in the back of the head before stopping. Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: an enemy hits you with a melee attack. Effect: You avoid the attack, taking no damage, and make an attack of your own. Target: Triggering enemy Attack: Speed+2 vs Reaction Hit: 2P + instinct damage. Level 16 Daily Powers Storm Call You use a trick taught to you by korin to bring lightning out of the sky and strike an enemy Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature in range Attack: Discipline+2 vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage and the target is stunned(save ends) Miss: Half damage, the target is slowed for the next 2 rounds. Senbyo Torrent You fire a massive blast of invisible energy at an enemy, only the outline of the blast being visible. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area blast 5 Target: one square within 6, area blast 5 centers on that Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If you hit at least three targets, all are hit for an additional amount of damage equal to your level. Miss: If you miss all targets, you may spend a healing surge and shift half your move speed in a direction of your choosing. Level 20 Ultimate power After-Image Explosion You suddenly explode into furious motion, leaving countless afterimages around you. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Fullround Action Ultimate Stance Effect: Any non ultimate attacks aimed at you this turn miss. You may immediately follow up this attack with an Encounter or At-Will power with the melee keyword as a free action. The enemy targeted by this combination only has half of his reflex defense against the attack. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Humans